Snowflake Fairies
by Snow Rubies
Summary: Elsa was content living in her castle with her fairies, but when Jack lands on her porch that changes. What happens when he enters her life including her love life? Will she shut him out or melt his heart? He's going to need some help from the real love experts...fairies.
1. Berries, Fairies, and Frost

Ice and ice just seem right. I don't own frozen or ROTG. I do own all of the fairies.

Chapter 1: berries, fairies, and Frost

Elsa woke up in her ice castle. She went into her kitchen and searched for something she could eat. Her chooses were limited since everything she touched froze or at least frosted. "Holly, what should i have for breakfast?" A little snowflake fell from the sealing right in front of Elsa's face. In a flash of blue light a little faerie appeared. Her chestnut, long hair was held back by two berries and a green leaf. She wore a red shirt with three inch ruffled sleeves and a snowflake as a skirt. She was about the size of Elsa's hand.

" Had berries recently?"

"No, do you want to come with to pick some?"

"Sure."

Holly has been with Elsa since she was seven years old. She was a snowflake fairy. She helped Elsa manage her powers when she was young. She now keeps her company in her ice castle.

Elsa grabbed her basket and headed down the stair case into the woods. The woods weren't frozen since they were far enough away from her castle. They started picking berries. Elsa had to be careful not to touch the branches of the bushes, so they wouldn't freze. She had an agreement with the nature faries that she could take food from the forest as long as she didn't freze it.

"Why arent you wereing your gloves? Ive told youe ever sice you were little to were them everyday."

_I cant take it anymore. My powers are getting stronger. That means im just a grater danger to people. Why cant anyone tell me how to stop this? " She threw a ice ball at the wall. _

_"Elsa, calm down."_

_"Who's there?" A fairy came down from the celing._

_"Im Holly. Im a snowflake fairy. Im here to help you learn to better use your powers."_

_"How could you possibly know how to control this?" She formed an ice shard out of the wall._

_"I said BETTER USE not control. A power like your's shouldn't be concealed, but if left unchecked they could be dangerous. You need to learn a healthy way to release your powers."_

_"And how do you suppose I do that?"_

_"Well to start, you could make small ice sculptures, and you might want to wear gloves for everyday tasks though."_

She and Holly had gathered enough barries, so they headed back to the castle. Holly flew ahead as she normally did to make sure it was safe. She got to the castle doors and saw a white haired man passed out. She flew back to warn Elsa. Elsa ran up the stairs to see who this man was. What she saw confused her. He had hair whiter than hers and his face was very pale. He wore a shirt and. had a strange wooden stick laying next to him. She put her hand to his head and he was colder than she was. "Holly, help me get him inside."

"Are you sure? He just kind of showed up here. Do you really want him in your house?"

"He's colder than me. He needs help."

"Well ok then." She fluttered around him and the sparkles from her wings made him levitate into the house.

"Lay him on the bed, Holly."

"Ok, but I'm still not sure about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Something just doesn't feel right about him. It's almost magical."

"Don't be silly. He's just a weary traveler. There's a bilzard after all." But the more she looked at him, the more that made sence. His clothes were covered in delicate snowflake designs, and that stick, what traveler caries around a stick that looks like a candy cain.

"What should we do about him? It's almost dark." Holly said.

" I'll just call some of the fairies." She sang a little three note rhythm and threw a snowball in the air. Several fairies came to her side. " Look after him and alert me at once if he wakes up."

" Yes, miss Elsa." The fairies chimed.

She went up the stairs to her bed and went to sleep.

Several hours later

"Miss Elsa, come quick."

She ran down the stairs. He was stirring. Several of the fairies were flying around frantically trying to help but were shooed away by Elsa.

"Leave him be."

"Uhg...where...where am i?"

"You're in the mountains of Arendell."

"Where's Aren..." He was stopped short at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. She glowed of radiance and beauty. Her hair was the color of snow on a winters morning, but this was no more striking than her eyes which were like turquoise set symmetrically into her almost colorless face, brimming, to the point of overflowing, with peace, wisdom and compassion. Her figure, slender and pale like a porcelain doll and seemingly as fragile, also looked to be light as a feather. She appeared to glide as she moved swiftly across the the ice floor, the hem of her blue dress sweeping the grownd. Her eyes held a distant, dreamy look, but he could see worry in them.

"He seems to be a little tongue tied," Holly said.

He blushed and relized he'd be statring at her.

"My name's Elsa."

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Well, nice to meet you Jack. By any chance do you know how you ended up on my front porch yesterday?"

He looked around and realized he was in an ice palace. It was beautiful, better than anything he'd ever created... wait if he didn't make this who did? No one else could possibly make something this extravagant, much less out of solid ice. He looked back at her. " I can't remember anything from yesterday, just that i crashed and my staff... Wait where's my staff!"

"You mean that stick overthere?" Holly supplied.

"Ohh thank goodness." He tried to get up but he was to dizzy and fell back down.

"You should stay still, I'll go get your staff." She went across the room to get it.

"You should count yourself lucky. I suggested we leave you out there," Holly whispered.

"And why would you do that? You seem like such a hospitable fairy," Jack replied.

Elsa came back before Holly could reply. "Holly why don't you go get some sleep. I'll accompany our guest."

"Fine," She flew over to Jack " but one wrong move and I'll just have to break that staff". Jack looked at her with terror."That's right Jack, I know who you are." She flew back to Elsa. "Good night Elsa."

" She seems to like you," Elsa laughed.

"If she likes me then I'm not Jack Frost," he commented.


	2. Obvious

200 views yaa. But one review come on. Thank you changeofheart505. Tell me what you think please.

Chapter 2: obvious

"So, how did you find this?" He gestured at the walls of crystal.

"Umm...I..I.. made it." She didn't know why but she felt she could trust this boy. Like Holly said there was something magical about him.

"You mean you're.."

"Yes," She cut him off. She let out a couple of snowflakes form her hands.

"You're like.."

"Like a monster," She cut him off again.

"Monster? You're magnificent." He looked at her in aw. "You're like me."

"What do you mean?" She was genuinely confused. No one was like her. No one had her curse.

Jack took his staff from her. "I'll show you. Give me your hand." She reluctantly gave him her hand. He wave his staff over it and a complicated frost design spread over her hand.

"That's beautiful, but how?" She said astonished. She sat down near him.

"Well, you may find this hard to believe but I'm a winter spirit."

"That's not hard to believe at all. I live in an ice castle with a bunch of fairies."

"True, but I doubt you have met a spirit." He sat up.

" Correct, but shouldn't I not be able to see you," she asked.

"You shouldn't be able to see me, but then again you shouldn't be able to see fairies either. You're different than other adults. You believe in us."

"How can I believe in someone I've never herd of." She lied. She had know about Jack Frost for years. Her mother used to read her stories about him. She always hoped he was real. He was just like her. She would read about him sometimes.

"You have heard of me," he said.

"How do you know that?" She asked quizzicality.

"Your book." He pointed to a book beside the bed.

"Oh... you found that?"

"You kind of left it lying out. So, since you already know about me. What happened to you? What forced you to live here?" He asked intrigued.

"It's a long story," she said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he commented.

"Well, I have a sister named Anna. We used to play together with the help of my powers. She loved snow. She started jumping from the platforms I made for her, and she was just to fast and I slipped and... and I hit her in the head with an ice bolt. She was healed by the trolls but they took away her memories of my powers. My parents wanted me to hide my powers. I had to where gloves and avoid my sister for fear of hurting her. Our parents died when we were teens. Soon after that was my coronation."

"Wow you didn't tell me you were a princess," he explained.

"Well, I was. Anyway, this was the first time that the gates were going to be opened in forever. Anna was ecstatic. I was nervous they would see my powers. The coronation went fine. The ceremony was the problem. I refused to grant my blessing to a person my sister just met and she pushed me over the edge. I...I let out a ring of ice shards around the door. After that i ran into the mountains. I released my powers and made this."

"You're right that was a long story. You shouldn't hide your powers they're amazing." He grabbed her hands.

She felt a little bolt up her spine at his sudden touch. He saw he had surprised her and pulled his hands away. He felt an odd warmth where her hands had been.

"You should rest, we both should it's late." Elsa said.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night Jack."

Up in her room

"You told him your life story!"Holly yelled.

"Holly, quiet. We're supposed to be sleeping."

"Why would you tell him your life story," Holly said a little quieter.

"He found out that I already knew about him from my books. It just seemed right."

"Might I remind you that he showed up on your porch only yesterday. So you spilled every detail of your life to him!" She said exasperated.

"I just felt like I could trust him." Elsa replied

"Ohh no. You like him." She said

"What! What makes you think I like him?"

"Hmm lets see. One you let a stranger into your house. Two you slept in the same house with said stranger. Three you told him every detail of your life. Four your STILL letting him sleep here. Five you got defensive when I suggested it. Six this all happened in ONE day. How obvious could you possibly be?" Holly retorted.

"I am simply helping a fellow winter spirit. He's weak. I'm not letting him go out in this storm."

"Are you suggesting that he stay here until the storm passes?"

"Yes I am."

"Stroms up here don't pass fast you know. Things can happen."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh nothing," she said." Only the obvious," she whispered.


	3. Songs and Showers

I wrote this all in one day. I had four projects due today. I felt you could use another chapter by now so.. BE WARNED i did put some language in this. It was needed.

Chapter3: Songs and Showers

Elsa woke up to a wide array of colors shinging through the ice castle walls. It was still snowing outside. She got up and went to the shower. She turned the water on full cold. Heat's not exactly her friend. She started singing. She often sang anytime she could. It was her second favorite pass time next to anything to do with ice. She had the voice of an angel. Her speaking voice was regal, but her singing voice was magical.

Downstairs Jack was starting to stirr. Holly wasn't far off, spying on him in the shadows.

"I had the most fantastic dream. I thought I was in a castle with a beautiful ice..." He heard the voice of a young woman then looked around and saw walls of crystal and realized he'd not been dreaming. "So it's true, but were's...Elsa that's her name." He heard the voice a little louder this time. "Maybe that's her." He started walking toward the single staircase in the castle.

"Ohh no you don't." Holly flew over to Jack. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Nice to see you again Holly." Jack said sarcastically.

"Don't you sass me Jackson Overland Frost." Holly pointed at his nose.

"How do you know my full name?" He asked her.

"We've been through this. I'm a fairy and you're a spirit. You know what those have in common. There both magical creatures, and seeing as I'm a snow fairy I know you better than most."

"Why are you here then?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was sent to help Elsa years ago. Now if you'll excuse me I'm supposed to be making breakfast." She left him be.

He continued up the stairs slowly as to not alert Holly. He peered into Elsa's room carefully. He didn't want to invaded her privacy,more than he already was. He heard that same enchanting voice echoing through her room. He entered the room and looked at all the beautiful objects littered around the room. One caught his eye. A small wooded box with a strange symbol carved in the top. It looked like a crest of some sort. He opened it and lying on a velvet pillow was a small silver tiara, but that wasn't the best part. Lying next to the tiara was a descent sized crown made of nothing but snowflakes. He picked it up and admired it. For something so delicate it had so much detail. The singing stopped sharp. He didn't hear the water go off.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Elsa screamed in horror. She had just come out of the shower and it's not like she was expecting company in the privacy of her own room so...

"I..I was just.." he stood galking at her.

She tried to cover herself. "Get out!" She yelled.

Jack ran out of that room so fast light couldn't catch him.

Holly passed Jack on the stairs. "Elsa, what happened?!"

"Jack," she whispered. "Jack was here," she said distressed.

"Why im gonna kill that little..." she stormed out of the room.

"Jackson Overland Frost you get your ass back here!" Holly yelled red faced.

He stopped dead in his tracks and prepared himself for what was sure to be the worst scolding of his life.

"What on earth were you doing in Elsa's room! There's no excuse to invade someone's privacy like that." She said calming down a little.

"I heard an angelic voice and went to investigate." He said sheepishly.

"And what'd you think some magical creature would just appear out of nowear? It's a girls room. Do you know why she sings?"

"No."

" Well she sings because songs tell stories."

"What?" He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes. All songs tell stories, some about family some about happiness...some about love. They give her a little taste of what her life would be like."

" Why can't she have those things now?"he asked.

"She's afraid of hurting people. Why else would she seclude herself up here? Up until last night, she thought she could never have those things."

"Well I guess... wait what happened last night?"

She realized she'd said to much and changed the subject. "Is that all you got out of that? She just wants to be normal. She wants what every 18 year old girl wants. She wants to have friends, relationships, a boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish breakfast and you should go clean up the mess you made, but not now. She's a little shocked to say the least."

"Ok. I'll just wait here." He pointed to the place he woke up this dreadful morning.

"Suggested."

"I can't believe that just happened. What was he doing in here anyway?" She saw her tiara box flipped over on the floor. "No, anything but that." She picked it up hopefully, but to her dismay the snow tiara was crushed. "That was irreplaceable." She said. "Well there's no reason to live in the past." She went over to her closet and pulled out a full length light blue and pink strapless ball gown. "If he's going to be staring at me I should at least look good." She said and walked down the stairs to breakfast.

"Hello" she said when she saw Jack sitting on the bed she threw together yesterday.

"Hi" he said unable to meet her gaze.

"Come have breakfast." She said.

"Ok"

This type of small talk ended as Holly came in. There was only one chair. They noticed this. Elsa waved her hand and made him a chair

"There you go." She said trying to get a response out of him that was more than one syllable.

"Thank you," he said still unable to look at her.

Two words she was getting somewhere. He had to get over that. After all he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	4. For Good

I still don't own ROTG or Frozen nor do I own For Good. It is a song from Wicked sang by the same person that voiced Elsa in Frozen. I suggest listening to it. 700 views wooh. Review please people.

Chapter 4:For Good

They ate most of their breakfast in silence.

"Are y'all going to talk to each other at all?" Holly said. Silence. "No, ok then. Elsa I'm going out. I'll be back before dark."

"Where are you going?" She asked simply.

"I'm going to the village it won't take to long hopefully." She replied.

"Ok, but be careful of the storm."

"I will. Bye."

"I can't believe they can't see it. It's so obvious. I need some help." Holly said heading towards a little red house. " Rosie, It's Holly. I need your help with Elsa."

A little fairy stepped out. She wore a short dress with a red bodice and darkening shaded of pink down the skirt. Attached to the top was a sheer pink cape with hearts adorning it. She had extremely long blond hair with a small heart shaped crown on top. She had a silver scepter with a glowing red heart on top. Needless to say she knew about love.

" Has she finally found someone?" She said excitedly.

"Sort of, that's why I need your help."

They finished breakfast and cleaned the table long ago. It was getting dark. The storm had gotten worse since yesterday. Elsa normally would just read up in her room during a storm like this, but she found it rude to leave Jack down here by himself. She went over to her couch next to the bad she made for him and sat down. "So, that's some storm outside." Elsa said trying to get something out of him.

"Hm"

" Ok, that's it! You have to talk to me eventually! I know that was awkward for you, but I guarantee it was much worse for me! I wasn't exactly expecting you in my bed room. Why were you in there anyway?" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

" I'm sorry, I woke up and heard singing and went to investigate." He said.

"Have you never heard singing before? It's not like it's uncommon." She retorted.

" Of course I've heard singing just not that angelic," He said and looked deep into her eyes.

" You really think I'm that good?" She asked suddenly forgetting she was mad.

"Yeah. Your voice has a roughness to it, but it clear like an uncut diamond. And that song it was so rhythmic and powerful. What is it called?" He asked her intrigued.

"For good. It's actually a duet but I haven't had anyone to sing it with so I altered it a bit." She was actually proud of this. It was a song that showed her wide range.

"Would you sing it? Please." He pleaded.

"What? Here? I really... "

"Ohh come on. If you want I could sing you one of my favorite songs."

"You sing?"

"No, not really but if it will get you to."

He's really trying why not."Haha not necessary. Here we go."

_I'm limited. Just look at me I'm limited .And just look at you you can do all I couldn't do. So now it's up to you. For both of us Now it's up to you. I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you... Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good. It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made from what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend... Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant world Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you. Because I knew you. I have been changed for good. And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for. But then, I guess we know There's blame to share. And none of it seems to matter anymore. Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood. Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant world. Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better. And because I knew you...Because I knew you...Because I knew you... I have been changed for good._

Jack just looked at her. What was it Holly said about her songs? Something about the life she wants.

"Did you write that?" He asked astonished.

"Yeah I wrote it yesterday."

"Who'd you write that about?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"You" she blushed and looked away.

She looked so cute when she blushed. Her hair glowed with a light orange light from the fire. She was smiling and whispered something.

Holly was flying back with Rosie. "And that's what happened..."

Holly told her how Elsa met Frost. They were at the doors.

"Well I don't think she needs my help now. Look," Rosie said happily.

She looked up to face him. He grabbed her hands.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He leaned in closer to her. Their lips were so close they could feel the others breath. Only a few more inches and...

"Ohw." They smacked foreheads. They both blushed and looked away.

"Well, it seems I do have a little work to do." Rosie said.


	5. Frozen Heart

1,000 views. Review please it's like candy for the brain. And here's a pre Christmas chapter.

Chapter 5: Frozen Heart

"Remember when we get in there don't tell her who you are," Holly reminded her.

"Ok, but I don't see why. If she can't tell I'm the fairy of love she's blind," Rosie said gesturing to her outfit.

When Holly tried to open the door it was frozen shut.

"Well I guess we'll have to get in the old fashioned way," Rosie said. "Here we go. Hold on."

She waved her scepter around their heads and muddled some words. A little pink puff of smoke and they were inside.

"Hi, guys I'm back," Holly said nonchalantly.

They looked up worried she might have seen what just happened.

"Hi Holly how long have you been there," Elsa said hoping she hadn't seen.

"Long enough, it's great to see you again Elsa," Rosie said happily.

She blushed a deeper red than she had all night. "Nice to see you to I guess? If you don't mide me asking, who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Rosie. I'm a long time friend of Holly's," Rosie said cheerfully.

" Well nice to meet you. I suppose you'll stay with Holly in her room," she said courteously.

"Lovely. I'll go up there now. You two take care, and Merry Christmas," she said and flew up to Holly's room.

"I'd best make sure she doesn't get lost on her way," Holly said and went after her.

"I'll go unfreeze the door," she said and walked over to the door and muttered a little incantation.

Jack looked around as if looking for something. "I forgot it was Christmas," he said. "Do you celebrate it?" He asked her politely.

"Well not really but I've always wanted to. I don't have anyone to give things to and I'm not good with nature. I do like the lights though. They're like brightly colored little snowflakes," she said starry eyed.

An idea poped into his mind. "It's getting late. We should get to sleep and you should check on your new geust," Jack said.

She was surprised by his eagerness for her to leave. "Well ok then...good night," she said and walked up the stairs to her room.

After he was sure she was out of earshot he said,"I'm going to show that girl a proper Christmas." He went to work.

"Are you going to tell me why Rosie's here now, Holly?" Elsa asked.

"I think I can answer that one," Rosie said and sat on Elsa's knee." I've been watching you Elsa. Since you were young really. I knew you would have trouble with your relationships because of your gift, so I helped you out along the way. I sent Holly to you, and told her to get me if you met someone with whom you get along with. You have a bit of a temper."

"I do not!" She yelled.

"Sure. Now I told her to get me so I could help you and that poor sap when the time came. After all you haven't really been exposed to love. You get what I'm saying?"

"Sort of, but why are you here now if..." she paused connecting the pieces. "How dare you suggest I love...him!" She yelled suddenly angry that this little fairy came in here and told her she loved him. "And you! You were in on this with her!" She yelled and pointed at Holly.

"Elsa, Holly and I had nothing to do with this," Rosie said calmly. "I can't interfere with your relationships BECAUSE of your gift. Magical creatures can't interfere with each other. It's against the rules of love. I'll have you know that I'm here more to help Jack," she said.

"Why him more?" She asked. "How is he different than me?"

"He's a spirit. Do you know what that means? He died once. Did he ever tell you how?" She asked a little worried.

"No," Elsa said suddenly intrigued.

"He died trying to help his sister get across a thinly iced pond. He died helping his own flesh and blood. That could make anyone give up all hopes of love," she said sadly.

"So your telling me he can't love? Well can't you fix it?" She said hopefully.

"It's not that easy Elsa. When Jack died it froze his heart. You know how hard it is to unfreeze a heart. I'll try my best to help, but over all it's you who is starting to cracked his frozen heart. You can unfreeze his heart."

Elsa just stared at her. She knew Jack liked her that was obvious but love. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm the fairy of love. It's my job. Now you should go to sleep. You're going to have an interesting day tomorrow," Rosie said.


	6. A Vision in Blue

2000 views now im happy. I take suggestions. Review now just do it it's not hard. I didn't want to stop it here but if I didn't it would have been like a 3,000 word chapter

Chapter 6: A vision in blue

Jack was exhausted. He had stayed up all night planning today's date. At least he hoped it would be a date. He been here what two days? And he already knew SO much about her. Like she has a freckle on her hip and she had ice powers. What more could you possibly want?

"I should go get her now," he said.

"No Jack let her sleep," Rosie said.

"Why? You're the one who suggested I do all this," he said and went over to her. After Rosie left Elsa last night she promptly went to help Jack with his plans. Right next to the fountain in the center of the room, there was a descent sized Christmas tree with a light frost on the branches. On all the walls were intricate designs that embodied what beauty is. There was light comming through the ceiling in colors of purple, blue, green, and red. It made the floor glitter and images of crystal appeared. All and all it looked like an ice prom.

"No no no this was all you're idea. I just made it happen. Where are you putting her gift?" She asked and went over to a table.

"What gift?" He asked confused.

"Jackson Overland Frost you except to give her a proper Christmas and you don't even have a gift for her!" She said in that are you stupid voice.

"I don't even know what to get her." He said. She rolled her eyes and showed him a picture of a destroyed ice crown and a little ring.

"Get the idea now?" She asked proud of the shocked expression that he got from that last one. "Think you can do that?"

"I'm not going to...well you know...right?" He asked palms getting sweaty staring at the ring.

"I don't know. You can do whatever you like with it. If you want to marry her go for it. If not it's just a gift," she said. She examined his reaction to what she said. His eyes were glazed over and his knee's were shaking. "Better get to work on that now, so you'll have it latter. I'll put up the enchantment."

"Wake up frosted beauty," Holly shook her out of her bed.

"I'm up, no need to throw me on the floor." She complained." It's six A.M. Where do I have to be this early?" She got up and brushed herself off.

"No questions. Just go get ready," Holly said and pushed her into the bathroom.

"For what?! I can't get ready with out knowing what for," Elsa said hoping she'd tell her what she was up to.

"I got that part covered. Just take a shower and I'll take care of everything else," She said and locked her in the bathroom. "Let's see what clothes you have," Holly said going through her closet. She found her blue dress with the light blue cape." Wow, she still has this? She must like it a lot. That's it! Faeries to me." The door to her balcony opened and a strong white wind came in, and about twenty faeries were standing in front of her. "Girls, we're going to make a dress...Fast." The whole thing looked like a scene from Cinderella. Faeries all over the place, sewing, placing, glittering, creating. It was madness, but that dress was finished in three minutes and it was marvelous. "Dress one down. One more to go. Quickly she's coming. I'll call you back later," Holly said and watched the faeries leave.

"Holly let me out of here!" Elsa yelled. She was seriously questioning why she even had an outside lock.

"Hold on. I'm coming," she unlocked the door. She looked at the dress lying on her bed it was blue with green undertones. It was probably about knee length with a dark blue mesh overlay. There was no other way to describe the glitter design on it than playful swirls. The top had five chris-crossed pieces of fabric. Each with small pleats. It had a sweat heart neckline and one ince straps.

"Where did you get that?" She asked though she already knew. Faerie work was easy to recognize.

Holly saw her understanding and said," Consider it a gift. Now put it on."

Elsa did as she was told. It was actually pretty comfortable. She normally didn't wear short dresses. It wasn't proper to when she was in her kingdom.

"Now for your hair"

"What about my hair?" Elsa said confused. She always wore a side braid and on special occasions she put some snowflake pins in it.

"You're actually going to do something with it. Well, technically your not. Leave it down," Holly said.

"Why? You still haven't told me why your doing this," she said and swatted Holly away from her head.

She adjusted herself and flew into Elsa's face and said," First, don't ever swat me. Second, did you even listen to Rosie yesterday?" She said and backed off.

"Yes, she said I was going to have an interesting day. How am I supos..."

"Don't you dare say that you don't know what that means. You may not be the smartest person in the world, but your not blind," she said crushing her bad attempt at innocence.

Elsa blushed a little. " I still don't know what he did," she whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Well you're about to find out. Get to it. Go."

He saw her coming down the stairs and just wanted to die right there. She looked absolutely angelic. A vision in blue. He cursed himself for not wearing something better. He looked homeless compared to her. She was down the stairs now waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wah..." he muttered coming back to reality.

"I said hi," she said pretending she didn't know about his plans.

"Oh, hi." He said nervously. "Uhh Elsa,"

"Yah," she said trying not to look at him so he wouldn't see the cheesy smile on her face.

"Do...do want you go me with to somewhere?" He relized he sounded like an alien."Ahh shoot! She didn't say it would be this hard, and now I sound like a babbling idiot."

She laughed, really laughed. "No you don't. I think it's cute," she said still smiling. "Want to try again."

He blushed a little at the mentioning of him being cute. He took a deep breath." Ok. Do you..." he forget the words. Of crap he forget the words!

She looked up and noticed he was struggling and had a lot of worry in his face, so she helped him a little. "Want." She would've asked herself for him, but she wanted to hear him say it.

Ohh she's wonderful. He'll remember to thank her for that someday. "Want to go somewhere with me." He said finally and really fast. Was that even legible? Why does she have to be so pretty?

She stifled a laugh and said,"Yes. It would be nice to get out of the castle."

"Really? I mean...you want to go ice skating?" He said trying to hold back a girlish scream of joy.

"Sure, but I guarantee you I will fall on my face."


	7. Date? Part 1

I would've posted this sooner, but fanfiction decided to not let me add chapters. I had a blast at formal and actually got some ideas for next chapter. I still don't own frozen or ROTG. Shocker. Review now. Yaw, here's your ice skating scene refined. See I take suggestions.

Chapter 7: Date? Part 1

"So where is this ice rink?" Elsa asked intrigued.

"Actually it's right over there," Jack said and gestured at a solid wall to the left.

She was confused. That was a solid wall and there's definitely not a rink attached to her ice castle. "Uhh, Jack that's a solid wall."

"You're wrong. It was a solid wall"

"No I'm pretty sure it's solid," she went over to it and knocked on it."Yep, solid."

Jack walked over to it and waved his staff around it and a small door appeared." No, not solid."

"But how..." she said confused and a little mad he had put a door in her castle wall.

"I have your same powers. It took a little work but I found the right incantation. It was nothing really," he answered as if it didn't take him almost five hours to do it. "Go on. Open the door."

She gingerly grabbed the gold knob and turned it. What she saw amazed her. The door didn't open to the side of the mountain, but to an amazing ice rink. Everything was made out of solid ice the floor, the walls, the ceiling. The walls were the most fantastic thing she had ever seen. They projected whatever you wanted to see. A 360 view of your dreams. The ceiling looked just like her's. It was like stained glass with a small fragmented light fixture that had light coming out of the ends.

"But, where are we going to get skates?" She asked almost falling.

"That's the easy part," He waved his staff around thier feet. There were blades forming under their feet.

"I didn't know you could do that," she said.

"You should try it sometime," he said and took her hand. " Now lets skate."

"Wait! I've never skated before!" She lied.

He could feel she was a little wobbly. After he pulled her out into the center of the rink. "Use my hands to balance yourself." He turned to face her and started skating slowly backwards.

Why didn't he tell me he was so good. I'm going to have a hard time doing this.

"Think you have it now?" He asked.

She'd always had it. Back home she was a figure skater. She just wanted to mess with him a little. "Maybe." She stumbled and fell to her knees for effect.

He helped her up. "Maybe a little more practice."

They skated around like that for five minutes when Elsa said," I'm going to try again." She let go of his hand and stood there just long enough to smile mischievously. She pushed away from him and started with a triple axial the went into a complicated step and ended with a cross foot spin. She came back to him grinning ear to ear.

"Well, you catch on fast," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"I had a good teacher," she said playing along. She grabbed his hands. "Now let's skate."

"You said this would be interesting. I still have a dress to make," Holly complained.

"It is. Look how there just gliding around without a care in the world. It's sweet," Rosie said. They were up in a fairy sized room in the light fixture. Rosie's idea. She made it when Jack wasn't watching.

Holly rolled her eyes. She had better things to do than watch them skate around." Well sweet isn't exactly my forte, plus I have work to do. You enjoy yourself." She left and went back to Elsa's room.

"I have to make sure this is the best dress I've ever made," Holly said. "Fairies to me!" All the fairies that were there this morning came back. "Ok girls that last one was easy. Now's the real challenge. We're making a ball gown."

They walked back into her living room laughing. It was only mid day. Jack still needed to finish his gifts.

"That was fun. Thank you," Elsa told Jack.

"I feel bad about your head though," Jack said. He was showing off and ran right into the back of her slamming the side of her head near her eye into the ice. It was starting to bruise.

"Oh it's nothing really," she said and touched the bruise. " A few bumps and bruises won't kill me." It was suddenly vary quiet. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Will you meet me down here at about eight? I have another surprise," Jack asked.

"Of course. See you then." She went up stairs to find a dress in progress in the middle of her room.

"Ok Elsa, same deal. Go wash up. Then you can help with the dress this time," Holly said when she saw her.

"Oh so I'm actually going to know what I'm going to wear?" She said sarcastically.

"Just go."

Elsa came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. "Ok so what do you have so far?" Elsa asked and sat on the bed.

"We're doing a ball gown in purple," Holly said.

"Why purple? I don't think I have anything purple?" She said. She had plenty of dresses, but almost all of them were blue in some way or another.

"That's why you need one," Holly retorted. "Besides you look great in purple. Now what do you want it to look like."

Down stairs...

He was working furiously on her gifts. Every time he touch the thing something broke. "How did she make that stupid tiara in the first place?! This is impossible!" Jack yelled in a whisper so she wouldn't here.

"Ohh calm down Jack," Rosie said coming out of the newly built ice rink.

"I can't!" His mind kept wandering to her. Every time he was near her something went wrong. First, he had SAW her and broke her tiara. Then, he was the cause of a mark on that beautiful face." Every time I am near her something goes wrong. What will happen tonight? She might make me leave." He said with genuine concern.

She laughed inwardly at this. "Ohh sweetheart. What could you possibly think you did wrong? If she didn't want you here she could have kicked you out a long time ago. In fact she could have just left you out there to fend for yourself the day she found you, but yet you're still here alive and well. You'll be fine. Do you want some help with that?" She noticed him fiddling with the tiara. Upon closer inspection she found his finger stuck in it. "How did you manage do that...oh never mind. The important thing is you got it done." She waved her scepter around his hand and freed him.

"Yeah I did, now all that's left to do...is...wait." he yawned. He was asleep within minutes.

"Now that he's out, he won't mind if I make my own special touch to this," Rosie said and threw the newly finished tiara up as hard as she could. Several snowflakes fell to the ground."It's all in the presentation Jack." She cleaned up his mess and flew up into the rafters to await her cue.


	8. Date? Part 2

Im back. We have been off school for snow now there's a water problem at school and the end of the semester. This is fantastic. This is by far my favorite chapter yet. If you ever thought about reviewing this would be the chapter to do it.

Chapter 8: Date? Part 2

Elsa twirled around in her new dress. "Well it looks like you do have some style," Holly said. "That dress sure makes a statement. Though I'm not sure it's the one you want to make." She said questioningly.

"No, it's the one I want to make," she said matter-of-factly. To say it makes a statement was an understatement. It was a shallow v-neck. The area from below her bust to above her naval was a purple mesh. So many crystals covered her bust and hips it didn't look like there was fabric underneath. They ended just below her hip and jutted down like a stream of water. The skirt was made of varying shades of purples. "This will do just fine."

"Ok I trust your judgment. After all you're the one wearing it. If you want to look like you're going to prom, then you should except what comes after," Holly said making some very suggestive movements.

Elsa looked at her in disbelief. Even if he tried that she wouldn't let it happen. She had known him for only a few days. She liked him sure, but that was to far. She started questioning her choice of wardrobe. "That will not happen, Holly. I've only known him a few days, and who said he'd even want to?"

Holly had a gapping smile on her face." Does that mean you want to?"

She wanted to scream. How could she even think that? She started questioning her entire relationship between Jack and her." I don't want to talk about this Holly."

So she does. I need to tell Rosie. She'll help them. "Ok I have to go check on things downstairs."

"I said stop talking about that."

"I did. That's just where you're own mind took you."

Ok I really need to sort out my intentions. Elsa thought. Soon.

"ROSIE!" Holly came rushing down the stairs. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie! We have a situation."

Rosie came down from the rafters. "Wow calm down! Jack's sleeping. Let's talk up here."

They flew up to the little room she made in a fissure in the ceiling. "You really like making yourself at home," Holly said.

"Meh, now what's the problem?" Rosie said sitting down in one of the chairs in the room and drinking some red concoction.

"It's Elsa. She admitted to wanting to do it." She practically yelled.

She spit out what she was drinking. "Well that escalated fast, but you really don't listen do you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, knowing that I can't be everywhere I installed cameras in every room in this house. I heard that whole conversation. She doesn't want to. She's worried he will."

"Oh," Holly said a little embarrassed.

Rosie looked back at a clock on the wall. "It's almost time. You're welcome to stay if you want."

Up in her room

Well it's now or never. She walked down the stairs still in her purple dress. She looked around for Jack and found him sleeping on the couch. She considered waking him, but decided against it. He looked so peaceful. She walked over and sat at the end of the couch near his feet.

Jack was have having one of those dreams again. One about him and Elsa. They were dancing, more like waltzing. He dipped her." I love you Elsa." He kissed her.

This is how she found out he talks in his sleep. She was so shocked she jumped off the couch. The sudden movement made him wake up. He was looking at a girl who looked like she had been shot. "What's wrong, Elsa. Is someone else here? Are you hurt?"

So he doesn't know. Maybe that's for the best. "No, no one's here. I just thought I saw something. So, what do you have planned."

He thought she was acting strange, but brushed it of as nerves. "Not much but this..." He waved his staff around and everything became viable. She didn't know where to look first. The walls were covered in delicate snowflake designs. The floor glowed in different colors. Then she saw it. The tree. The frost covered tree.

"Merry Christmas." Jack said.

She just looked at him. What should she do? This was magnificent. She took note that some soft music had started.

He looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to dance." He said extending his hand.

She panicked. She didn't even dance at her coronation." I don't think that's a good idea. I don't dance."

His heart sunk a little. He awkwardly pulled his hand back." Ohh, ok then. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." He said defeated.

I don't want to disappoint him. He went through all this work for me. "Could you teach me?"

He went from heart sinking to heart racing. "Of course." He extended his hand again. She took it willingly. He lead her to the center of the room. He started slowly not wanting to worry her. "Put your hands around my neck," she did so." Now I'll put mine around your waist."

A little shiver went up her spine when he touched her. There was a warm spot on her back where his hands were. It was actually _warm. _Who knew she would actually like dancing? He started swaying softly.

They stayed like that unlit the music picked up. "That's it. Let the music carry you." He said. He lifted her head so she was looking at him and said,"Eyes on me."

She got brave and started a three step waltz. He turned her out and back in swaying with her back against his chest. She laughed "Who knew I would like dancing?"

He laughed too "Elsa, I have a gift for you," He looked up at the ceiling.

"That's my que," Rosie said and grabbed her scepter and formed a small heart shaped snow ball and threw it into the air over them. It started snowing. The tiara was forming on Elsa's head.

It was snowing. Was there anything this boy couldn't do? She felt a little wight on her head. She lifted her hand to her head and felt the crown. She gasped "Jack...is...is this?"

He smiled and said, " Your welcome." They continued dancing. He spun her and went into a dip afterwards. Just like his dream. He held her there.

She knew what was coming next, and she didn't care. This was it. She was so overwhelmed with joy she didn't stop it. He lifted her head so she was looking at him. If fact she started it. She took one hand off his neck and stroked his cheek.

Is this really happening? Can dreams be a reality? She is actually instigating this. He just looked at her in aww.

He was just looking at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She whispered in his ear," Jack Frost, if you don't kiss me right now winter itself will seize to exist."

That sent him over the edge. If there was any doubt if he was doing this tonight it was gone. He brot his lips down on hers. It started soft and sweet like youngh kids on the playground. Then a hunger came over him. He deepened the the kiss and started guiding her to his makeshift bed. He pushed her back slowly into the bed.

She was so caught up in the moment she didn't realize what was happening until she was on her back with him on top of her. This is to fast. I have to stop it. "Ja...ck," she tried to say but she was enjoying this to much. No, stop. It's not right. I'm only eighteen and he's only been here five days it's wrong. She had to do this now." Jack stop." She said as stably as she could.

_**Oooo plot twist. How's that for a cliff hanger! Hahaha. Review. They make my day and remind me to update. **_


	9. Stay away

4,000 what. I like this one. This is actually my second version of this chapter. This is the freak out version. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Stay away

Jack was kissing her hungrily. He wasn't sure if he hear her right until she yelled "Jack I said STOP!" He stopped immediately. "Wha...what's wrong." He said panting.

She was trying to get up frantically. "I can't do this." She said. Almost crying. She got up and stood five feet away from him so he couldn't touch her. "W..why did you."

He started to stand and she backed away. "I thought it was what you wanted." He said knowing this wouldn't end well.

"What kind of girl do you think I am! Im not just a piece of meat!" She yelled suddenly enraged. She went up to him and punched him in the jaw and kicked him in a more sensitive area. "This date is over. Don't follow me, don't talk to me, don't come near me."she said taking quite a bit of pleasure in his screams of pain. She then proceeded to freeze his feet to the floor for good measure. She walked up to her room fuming and locked her door.

He had one thing right. That couldn't have ended worse. He was hunched over in pain and couldn't move do to the ice around his feet. He tasted blood. This was not what he wanted to happen at all. He looked up and saw a little red light coming at him. That was bad, but this just might be worse.

How could he screw it up that bad. It just didn't seem possible. "You really fucked that up Jack. Did you really think it was the best idea to go down on her and tell her that's what she wanted? You should be glad she didn't knock you out, through you outside and leave you for dead,"Rosie said strangely calm.

"And what do you suppose I do about it?" Jack said.

"There's not much you can do now. I suggest listening to what she said. Stay away. You might just live," Rosie said.

He hung his head in defeat. "That will be hard. I'll try."

"You better do more than try."

"Who does he think I am?! I am queen Elsa not some little wore!" Elsa was stomping around her room.

Holly had left after the explosion to help calm the flames. "Elsa forget him. If that's all he see's you as then he doesn't deserve you."

She looked toward her but saw the mirror. She saw a little crown was still on her head." And what was this? Some little toy to get me to emotional? Something to make me feel like he cared? Well not anymore! I'm done with Jack Frost. Forever!" She threw the thing at the mirror and it fell surprisingly unharmed on the dresser. She went to sleep angry and vowed to never let him back into her life.

Some time latter

Two weeks. She had been avoiding him for two weeks. They were only within speaking distance three times a day for meals. He had been apologizing at least once every day. That totaled to twenty-one times up to today. She had not said a word to him. After meals she would go to her room and he would sit on the floor of her living room. She had destroyed the bed and all other furniture in the room.

That darned blizzard still hadn't stopped. She hated him, but she was courteous enough to let him stay. She wouldn't admit it, but a small part of her missed Jack. He wasn't talking to her, she wasn't talking to him that's just how it went these days.

They had just finished dinner and she was making her way back to her room after another apology. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her. He would scream it to the heavens. He needed her back. It was time to break the silence. He grabbed her arm and gently turned her around to face him. He fell to his knees," Queen Elsa of Arendell, I have been apologizing to you every evening. I know I've done you wrong, a crime even a felony. And I've gone around for days trying to make out in what possible way, what I can do to make it up to you and I didn't't find it. Suddenly, I realized that there is no better way than these four most powerful words in the world. I am very sorry."

She looked at him surprised by this but ultimately said,"Jack, let me go."

He was crushed. There's only one thing that could help him now. He took a deep breath and gave her a letter. He let her go.

She went up to her room and fell into her bed. The letter falling beside her. Holly came up. She noticed she looked confused. She went over to her and said," What happened?"

Elsa sat up. "You know how Jack's been apologizing every day."

"And you've been ignoring him. Yeah."

She looked at her coldly. "Well now he didn't just do the simple apology. He gave me a paragraph long real apology, and I wanted to forgive him."she said.

"Well, why didn't you!"she was really confused. She noticed the letter,"What's that?"

Elsa picked it up," I don't know. He gave it to me before I left."

Holly was excited,"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

She opened it and what she saw made her re-think her entire relationship.

_**Oooo I did it again. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you think it is. Just tell me something! Suggestions welcome and encouraged.**_


	10. The Letter

5,000 views. Keep the reviews coming. CocoVanillaMilk- I'm going to drag that out as long as possible and thank you. I have been to school a total of three days this month. It's nuts. Here's your letter.

Chapter 10: The letter

It was a love letter. Not just any love letter. This was the love letter. "Well, don't just sit there starring at it. Read it."

Elsa read it out loud. "I don't know how to start this letter, because I'm afraid it might be the end of our wonderful friendship, or if I'm lucky, the realization of a dream, which is for you to love me as I love you. I told myself I might as well take the risk because it's the only remedy I know that could unburden this feeling I've been keeping ever since I revealed this crush I have on you. I've fallen in love with you, but you are not mine to fall in love with nor am I. And we both know this, so we try to keep a safe distance. But even that is challenging enough.

I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you now how much you mean to me. I could hardly understand what I feel for you, knowing how to endure those long sleepless nights just thinking only of you. I've never been like this before. I just don't know how to pour out my feelings for you. I try but sometimes I believe I am making a complete fool out of myself which seems to be the norm for me when it comes to the affairs of the heart. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and love you, but words continue to elude me, what would they be? Something poetic? I'm sure it should be heartfelt and out of the ordinary. I'm afraid it's no use; every time I look at you, the words came out the same I simply love and adore you!

You are beautiful, elegant, charming, an absolute sweetheart. You are an angel in human flesh. You are too much, yet I can't get enough. I simply cannot put in words how I feel about you when I see you, hear you .My heart breaks just to be around you. I take in the way you move, the way you talk, and the way you smell whenever you are around although it may only be brief, it's enough to make my day. These intense feelings will never go away. Everyday, I thank god that you came into my life and I try to tell you how I feel because what I feel for you exists inside my heart.

You are so beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day. I can only hope that the day will arrive when we look deep in each others eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always. Am I dreaming? Possibly but dreams have been known to come true. If it never does then so be it. I will forever hold you in a special place in my heart. But I leave you with this, if nothing was to ever become, I still don't ever want to lose you. That thought would too much for me to bear. Good bye.

Love Always,

Jack"

Her mouth was gaping. She was speechless. It was overwhelming. How could someone love her? When did he write this? What does it mean? That was a stupid question. It means he loved her even after the living hell she put him threw. He had been apologizing for two weeks and she said nothing. Then he gives her the letter that changes her views. She thought back to what made her leave in the first place. Maybe it was her fault. She came on to him first. Her intentions may have been unclear. She had to fix this.

"You sure look like an ass now." Holly said. "So what are you going to do?"

She stood up and said," I'll tell you what I'm going to do." She saw her tiara lying on her dresser and put it on." I'm going to fix this at all costs."

"Go get him snow queen!"

He heard her reading the letter. She opened the door, but by then he was gone. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. If she didn't want to be with him, he couldn't bare to be near her. He wouldn't hurt himself like that. He decided to go fly around a bit to clear his head.

She ran down the stairs hoping to see his face. She looked around for Jack. She called his name. No answer. She went into the living room and found all his things gone. She was confused. She read over the letter again. She was overcome with so many emotions she thought she might explode. She missed the words 'good bye' in the letter. "Wha...what?! He couldn't have left! No, he just went to get something. Yeah that's it. He'll be back soon, but then why would he say 'I leave you with this' and 'good bye'? He really did leave! He can't leave in this storm, and he's sure as hell not going to leave me with only this letter to explain himself!" She folded the letter and put it in the pocket of her shawl. She then threw open the doors and looked around to see if he left any tracks. She didn't see any."This just got a lot harder. Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." She walked down her stairs and into the forest.

The wind was hitting her in the face. The cold didn't bother her, but the wind was so strong it was pushing her around. She had been searching the forest for hours, and it was getting dark. Exhaustion and hunger was starting to come over her. Her choices were not exactly great because she decided to sleep on the forest floor in plain sight.

He couldn't help himself. He had to go see her. He went back to Elsa's castle. He looked around the ground floor for her. He didn't see her, so after a bit of fighting with himself he went up to her room.

"What are you doing back here, lover boy?" Holly said.

He scowled at her. "I'm looking for Elsa."

"Well, that's ironic because she left hours ago looking for you. I was just about to go find her myself." She said going down the stairs.

He followed her down. "What! Hours ago! And she hasn't came back?"

"No, and I'm starting to get worried."

"I have to go look for her," he said and ran out the door. He looked around frantically trying to find anything that could give him a clue to where Elsa was. He found footprints.

He followed them all the way to were she lay seemingly unconscious. "Elsa, Elsa!" He lifted her head. She was freezing. Her fingers and nose were blue. "Ohh, no. Not frostbite. Elsa speak to me!"

_**MyMoonMaiden-I wasn't originally going to do that but it fit perfectly. Wasn't that sweet. He told her he loved her sort of. But now she might have froze to death. Would I be that cruel. Maybe. Review.**_


	11. Limbo

I'm sorry guys. I have recently rediscovered my obsession with Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. Needless to say I've been busy. Thanks to all who reviewed favorited and followed. One more note I have started show choir so I'll try to update when I can. Ohh last thing remember this is a blizzard. 35 mph winds 1/4 mile viability at most. 400 people die each year in blizzards. Keep that in mind.

Chapter 11: Limbo

She was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was in limbo.(_**limbo means stuck in between hell/heaven and earth)**_ She could hear him but was unable to speak to him. It was the most aggravating thing. He lifted her head and was pleading with her to wake up, but all she could do was scream and not be heard.

"Elsa, Elsa please don't leave me!" He sobbed.

_Im here Jack.! Im here! _She was yelling but it was no use. He couldn't hear her.

He was cradling her. Even so near death she was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair had fallen out of the braid she was so fond of and was framing her face. Then he noticed the tiara he made for her on her head. He felt a twinge of joy at the fact she actually wore it. She had even put on a touch of make-up just to go outside. He came back into reality. A thought came to him. He pressed his head to her chest.

She gasped to herself. He hadn't been this close to her since that infernal day, but this was different. Gentler. More caring._ I suppose that's normal. After all he thinks I'm dead._ That simple action made her heart flutter.

He heard her soft heart beat deathly slow. "She's still alive!" He picked her up bridal style, "I need to get her back home now."

The blizzard was picking up. He couldn't see two feet in front of him and honestly, he was lost. He had been wondering around for hours.

How is he still going? Under normal circumstances this would have been hard, but he was carrying her and she wasn't a dainty little princess.

The snow covered his face and the wind chill was burning his skin. Plus some time back his face got cut by bush. He needed to stop soon. It was getting dark and he was exhausted, and Elsa was worse off than him. He walked a few more feet and fell to his knees in front of a snow riff. He laid her down next to him. He couldn't help think this was it. He would die out here, and he wouldn't be able to save the woman her loved. He stopped himself. He couldn't afford to think like that. He needed to save her, to be a hero. He used the last of his strength to hollow out a cave for them to sleep in. He dragged Elsa into the cave and hugged her from her backside for body heat. He passed out.

_Wake up damn it! _Elsa was yelling at herself. She felt so useless. Here he was dying in front of her and she could do nothing about it. All she wanted to do was help him. He was prepared to die for her. Although in this state that's not a problem. She could easily be broken out of this limbo any second, and he could get hypothermia. Meanwhile he was shivering against her. _God if I get out of this I'm going to help him. No. More than help. Help's not good enough anymore. I'll make sure he survives, even if I don't! _The world around her started shaking. She was screaming. It was the most painful thing in her life. She felt like she was being torn in half. She was thrown into a white light. Everything stopped, and a strong voice said, " you were brought back by love. Keep it that way." She opened her eyes and saw the cave. There was a loud ringing in her ears, and she was dizzy. She could feel the cold arms around her. She rolled over to see his face. He looked terrible. His face was red, hair blown every which way, and a small bleeding cut under his left eye. "I'll have to ask about that tomorrow." She looked to the front of the cave. If it was possible the blizzard had gotten worse. She looked back at his face. That cut would need to be bandaged, and she wasn't exactly a nurse. She knew they had no food, water, medical supplies, or heat for that matter. She was going to keep her promise. She went outside to find food and something to patch that cut. It was no easy task. She knew now what Jack felt lugging her around. The wind was whistling around her head. She found a small berry bush that looked like a pomegranate bush, and next to that a holly tree. She picked all the berries she could hold and a few leaves and headed back to the cave.

Jack woke up when she was gone. He looked around frantically for her worried something or someone took her. He was about to run out to find her when he slammed into her head first. They fell to the ground and he landed on top of her. At first he said nothing nor did she. He just looked at her shocked.

She smiled "Well are you going to get off me now or would you rather this end like last time."

"Elsa, your alive! But how?" He said while getting off her.

She brushed her hair out of her face," I'll explain later. Now," she said and pulled out the letter," I demand for you to explain this."

_**Kind of dejavu there in the end. Give me your comments people. I want to know. I can't read minds. **_


End file.
